1980's
Crazy!..Crazy!...Nights!! Paul Stanley 1980 January 1 * The United States Patent and Trademark Office registers Paul Stanley's makeup design (No. 1128762) and Peter Criss' makeup design (No. 1128763). Unknown Day * KISS enter the Record Plant Studios in New York to record Unmasked. Peter is not present, working on his own project, and is replaced by Anton Fig. Peter doesn't play a note on Unmasked, and only appears on the "Shandi" video for contractual obligations. February 5 The United States Patent and Trademark Office registers Gene Simmons' makeup design (No. 1130566). March 16 * Peter leaves the band and starts work recording his first non-KISS solo album at RCA Recording Studios in New York City. May 17 * Peter officially leaves the band which starts the search for a new drummer. 20 * "Unmasked" is released and is generally ignored by the fans. While it reaches #35 on the US album charts it only manages #48 in the UK. June * "Shandi" with accompanying promotional concept video issued as a single and reaches #47 in the charts. 17 * The deadline date for submission of prospective drummer's info-kits to Aucion. 18 * Paul Caravello (Eric) finally submits his resume to Aucoin. On the day following the deadline, but dressed in a day-glo orange neon folder! 19 * Paul attends an interview with Bill Aucoin at his Madison Avenue office. Later that day, on the suggestion of Bill Aucoin, Paul shaves his mustache off. 20 * Paul recieves the call from Aucoin Management telling him that he is to audition with KISS, and what songs to learn. 23 * Paul auditions with Gene, Paul and Ace, at Star Rehersal Studios, NY, bashing out 5 tunes, including Black Diamond, Firehouse, Strutter, Is That You, and Detroit Rock City, which are video recorded by the band. He manages to get the band's autographs before leaving, just in case! July 1 * Paul is informed of his acceptance as the new drummer for KISS after Bill Aucion phones and leaves a message with his sister Loretta. Unknwon Day * Paul changes his name to Eric Carr, aparently with him and his then girlfriend Pantera picking names out of a hat, and because the name "spoke well" like the other member's names did, and designs his "Fox" makeup after rejecting chicken man (The Hawk) costume designed for him while at rehersals at the Palladium! * (Late) - Eric Carr officially announced as the new drummer for KISS. 25 * Eric Carr makes his live debut at New York's Palladium, the only US show in support of "Unmasked" and the only show done with the first version of the Fox makeup which is streamlined shortly afterwards. While the band could have sold-out another show only one gig is played at this venue to around 3,000 fans. August 26 * KISS depart JFK on Pam Am flight 110 at 7pm for Rome. 27 * KISS arrive in Italy for their tour. 29 * KISS open their European Tour at Castle St. Angelo in Rome with Iron Maiden in support. September 7 * KISS fly Lufthansa from Germany to Sweden. 9 * Casablanca releases Peter's first non-KISS solo album, "Out Of Control," which quickly disappears from sight. * Kiss fly in London, England. The last Time with sing You´re All That I Want 13 * KISS Play in Rock Pop TV Germany, Sing She So European And Talk to Me 30 * Kiss Sing in Koln, Germany, The Concert is filmed from the Movie. October * Peter's first single, appropriately "By Myself" is issued, but fails to chart. 13 * The European Unmasked Tour ends in Norway. November 1 * KISS arrive in Australia. Unknown Day * "Tomorrow" issued as a single but fails to chart. 5-7 * After a week of ever increasing hype, KISS perform their first show in Australia, at the Entertainment Centre in Perth. 22 * Kiss Sing in Sydney Showground Sydney, Australia. film from The Inner Sactum 29 * KISS fly from Sydney, Australia to Auckland, New Zealand via Qantas #51 arriving 2:50PM. * KISS fly from Auckland to Wellington, via ANZ #427 arriving 5:05PM. 30 * KISS perform at Athletic Park Stadium in Wellington. December 1 * KISS fly to Auckland from Wellington, via ANZ #434 arriving 7:45PM. 3 * KISS perform at Western Springs Arena, Auckland, which ends up being their last full concert appearance with Ace Frehley until 1996. 4 * KISS depart New Zealand for Los Angeles via ANZ #6. The end of the "Unmasked" era. 1981 January * "Best Of The Solo Albums" released everywhere but the States, it had earlier been released (1979) in both Australia and W. Germany. 12 * Alive! is included in a consignment of records donated by the RIAA to the Library Of Congress. February 14 * In Australia "The Inner Sanctum" TV special filmed during the band's 1980 tour airs on Channel 10. It primarily features footage from Kiss' Nov. 22 Sydney concert. 26 * Bill Aucoin, Bob Ezrin, and Kiss meet to discuss the album project. March 1 * Ace Frehley and family depart for a vacation in Key Biscayne, FL. 3 * Paul Stanley interview with Dutch Radio TROS. 5 * Gene and Eric interviews at AMI Offices by Popcorn Magazine (Germany). 6 * Ace returns from Key Biscayne vacation. Unkhown Day * KISS enters Ace Frehley's Ace In The Hole studios in Connecticut to start work on tracks for new LP. Band records classic "Deadly Weapons", Eric's first song with KISS - this song is reworked in 1985 for inclusion on the "Asylum" album as "Love's A Deadly Weapon". April 7 * Jenilee Criss born to Peter and Debra. 23-25 * Rehearsals scheduled, SIR Studio D, New York City, NY w/o Bob Ezrin 28-29 * Pre-production session scheduled, SIR Studio B, New York City, NY w/ Bob Ezrin 29 * AMI staff and artists invited to opening of Interferon Club on 30 West 21st Street. 30 * Pre-production session scheduled, SIR Studio B, New York City, NY w/ Bob Ezrin May 1 * Pre-production session scheduled, SIR Studio B, New York City, NY w/ Bob Ezrin 4-6 * Pre-production session scheduled, SIR Studio A, New York City, NY, Gene & Eric only w/o Bob 7-8 * Pre-production session scheduled, SIR Studio A, New York City, NY, w/o Bob 11-12 * Album recording sessions scheduled, Phase 1 Studios, Toronto, ON, Canada 12 * Gene Simmons interviewed by Illinois Entertainer 13-22 * Album recording sessions scheduled, Phase 1 Studios, Toronto, ON, Canada 25-28 * Rehearsals scheduled, New York City 29 * Gene, Eric, Bill, and George Sewitt fly to Frankfurt, Germany via Lufthansa #401 arriving 8:10AM. 30 * Gene, Eric, Bill, and George Sewitt fly to Vienna, Austria via Lufthansa #250 arriving 10:30AM. They stay at the President Hotel. 31 * Vienna promotional event for Rennbahn-Express at the Town Hall with Gene and Eric receiving an award, from soccer star Hans Kronki, in front of 13,000 music fans. In a brief Q&A they are asked about recording and touring plans, while a film-clip from the Australian tour is played. June 1 Gene, Eric, Bill, and George Sewitt fly to Frankfurt via Austrian Air #401, arriving 8:40AM. The fly to New York via Lufthansa #400 arriving 12:45AM the following day. 2-6 * Rehearsals scheduled, New York City 8-12 * Rehearsals scheduled, SIR Studio B, New York City, NY w/ Bob Ezrin 15-23 * Album recording sessions scheduled, Toronto, ON, Canada. 23-26 * Bill Aucoin travels to Los Angeles for meeting with Twentieth-Century Fox Licensing regarding U.S. and foreign KISS merchandise and license agreements. 24-26 * Album recording sessions scheduled, Toronto, ON, Canada 27 * Band member interviews with Mexican press along with photo-session with Barry Levine. 28-30 * Album recording sessions scheduled, Toronto, ON, Canada. July 1-3 * Album recording sessions scheduled in Toronto, ON, Canada. 19 * Rik Aliberte gets married. August 28 * The Children's Museum in Indianapolis, IN opens their "Making Faces" exhibit which includes a in-store "Elder" poster of Kiss. The exhibit explores the use of masks in entertainment and runs through November 8, 1982. September * Bob Ezrin pulls out of producing Heart, citing taking an indefinite break (Billboard, 10/3/81). 9 * George Sewitt and Ric Aliberte fly to Mexico for two days of discussions concerning Kiss' promotional visit and possible South American activities. 11 * Sewitt/Aliberte return to the US. 12 * Paul Stanley and Eric Carr interviewed at AMI offices by various publications including Hit Parader, Music Life (Japan), and Pop/Rocky (Switzerland). 16 * Glickman/Marks/Kiss meeting with Twentieth Century-Fox Licensing for merchandising for album and tour. 21 * Band members invited to attend the christening party for Jenilee Criss in Darien, CT. 24 * Kiss fly from JFK to Mexico via Eastern #901, arriving 1PM, guests of Phonogram Mexico with whom they dine that evening. 25 * Press conference at Cero Cero and Gold Record presentation by PolyGram. Followed by radio appearances in make-up/costumes for Radio 590 "La Pantera" amd Radio Exitos. 26 * Autograph session at Phonogram offices and interviews with Mexican press. Afternoon visit to Mexican orphanage followed by evening photo-shoot at pyramids. 27 * TV appearance lip-syncing "Charisma" and "I Was Made For Lovin' You" for Channel 13 with interview with Jimmy Forson. 28 * Return from Mexico via Eastern #900 arriving JFK 11:30PM. October 26 * Travel to Los Angeles for Gene, Paul, and Eric. 27 * "A World Without Heroes" single officially released in the US. 27-29 * Press/media publicity interviews. 29 * Return to New York. 30-31 * Videos for "I" & "A World Without Heroes" filmed in New York City directed by Bruce Gowers. November 1 * Videos for "I" & "A World Without Heroes" filmed in New York City directed by Bruce Gowers. 9 * "The Elder" released in Austria, Belgium, UK, France, Germany, Holland, Norway 12 * Eric Carr interviewed by Adelaide News, Australia. 16 * Gene and Eric interviewed by Pop Foto and Hitkrant Magazines. * "The Elder" released in the USA. The album is also released in Australia following a one-week delay due to faulty master tapes. 17 * The United States Patent and Trademark Office registers Gene Simmons' signature (No. 1178556). 20 * Gene Simmons interviewed by Toronto Star (first Canadian "Elder" interview). 21 * Bob Ezrin profiled in Billboard Magazine. He comments: "They're scratching their heads over this record at PolyGram... They're not sure why we didn't just do another 'Dynasty...' And I can't say I blame them. I don't know if I'd be able to sit back and be objective about one of my biggest acts when there's a divergence from a tried and true formula. But the formula is no longer true. It's tried - and it's trying - but it's not working anymore. If we'd just made a typical KISS album with a typical KISS cover, it wouldn't even have sustained a slumping level of interest" (Paul Grein). 22 * "A World Without Heroes" released as a single. It fairs badly in the charts and eventually only makes it to #56 in the US and #55 in the UK, while an exceptional promotional video is also done for the song. 23 * Gene and Paul press interviews with Rock USA, Billboard, and Rolling Stone Magazine Radio Report. The Billboard article runs 12/12. 24 * Gene and Eric Australian press interviews (Juke Magazine, 3XY, 5AD, 2SM, 6PM, 6IX, and Sydney Sun). 30 * "The Elder" reaches its high point of #10 during 17 weeks on the German charts. December 1 * Gene and Paul interview with Swiss, Germany Swedish press outlets and Circus magazine. 2 * Gene Simmons interviews with Popcorn Magazine (Germany), Edmonton Journal, and News Script Service. 5 * "The Elder" debuts on the US Billboard 200 album charts at #175. "A World Without Heroes" misses the Hot-100 at #103. 6 * A second video clip for "I" is constructed using assorted live video clips of Kiss in concert dating back to 1974's "In Concert," but also including shots from other promo videos and the band's appearance on "Solid Gold." 7 * "Solid Gold" TV taping in Los Angeles, CA. The band lip-sync "I." * "The Elder" charts at #13 on the Australian album charts. 8-9 * KISS interviews/press in Los Angeles. 12 * "The Elder" charts at #108 on the US Billboard 200 album charts. The single, "A World Without Heroes," debuts on the US Billboard Hot-100 singles charts at #92 and #86 on Cashbox. 14 * "The Elder" debuts at #10 on the West German (Musikmarkt) album charts. * "The Elder" charts at #11 on the Australian album charts. 17 * Pre-recorded interview segment and "A World Without Heroes" clip broadcast on Entertainment Tonight. 19 * "The Elder" charts at #95 on the US Billboard 200 album charts. The single, "A World Without Heroes," moves up the US Billboard Hot-100 singles charts to #88 and #79 on Cashbox. 21 * "The Elder" charts at #11 on the Australian album charts. 26 * "The Elder" charts at #86 on the US Billboard 200 album charts. The single, "A World Without Heroes," moves up the US Billboard Hot-100 singles charts to #78 and #71 on Cashbox. The "A World Without Heroes" video is broadcast on America's Top-10 along with a pre-recorded interview. 1982 January 2 * The Elder charts at #86 on the US Billboard 200 album charts. 5 * Gene and Paul film their "Flo & Eddie" Television appearance in New York City. During the day they also attend a party at the United Cerebral Palsy Center, on E. 23rd Street in New York City, to film a bit for their telephon and give out gifts to the youngsters. 9 * "The Elder" charts at #78 on the US Billboard 200 album charts. The single, "A World Without Heroes," moves up the US Billboard Hot-100 singles charts to #74. 9-24 * Rehearsals scheduled, SIR Studio C, New York City, NY for "Fridays." 14 * Rehearsal scheduled, Studio 55, Los Angeles, CA for "Fridays." An interview with WABC-TV's Storm Hunter is also aired on that channel's "Eyewitness News." 15 * Run-throughs (2), dress-rehearsal, and filming of "Fridays" ABC TV appearance broadcast live at 9-10:30PM. KISS play three songs from the Elder: "The Oath", "A World Without Heroes", and "I", live on Friday's TV show. This is Ace's final live appearance playing material with the band. One Blackie Lawless is in the audience. 16 * "The Elder" charts at #76 on the US Billboard 200 album charts. The single, "A World Without Heroes," moves up the US Billboard Hot-100 singles charts to #66 and #65 on Cashbox. * The United Cerebral Palsy telethon airs a bit filmed with Gene Simmons & Paul Stanley. Category:Chronology